Feliz Cumpleaños
by Saeki Hikari
Summary: Especial de "Amor en la cancha": Al fin Kise se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene hacia Miyu, su mejor amiga de la infancia. Él junto a las amigas de la chica le hacen una fiesta sorpresa.


**¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES MARÍA! Espero que cumplas muchos más y que yo esté ahí para verlo, quiero que sepas que eres un pedazo de amiga y que eres irremplazable. Muchas gracias por aguantar mis locuras y por apoyarme con esto. ¡TE QUIERO!**

_**Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, ni la canción que aparece, no hago esto con fines de lucro, sino por diversión.**_

* * *

Kise estaba reunido con Yumi en una cafetería cerca de la casa de la chica. La castaña le daba un sorbo al batido de chocolate que había pedido, mientras veía y escuchaba atentamente a su acompañante, quien le contaba la grandiosa idea que había tenido para el cumpleaños de la amiga que tenían en común.

-Como te iba diciendo la fiesta se celebraría en mi casa Meicchi ya me ha dicho que vendría con Midorimacchi y tú….-el chico fue interrumpido por su antigua compañera.

-¿Has pensado ya en lo que le vas a regalar?- le preguntó levantando los ojos de su vaso.

-Había pensado en una pulsera que vimos el otro día.

-Baka debería ser algo más especial- le reñía la oji-marrón- Al fin te das cuenta de tus sentimientos y piensas regalarle una simple-negó con la cabeza-No tienes remedio.

-¿Qué me recomiendas?

-Algo más especial- el rubio no cambió la expresión de su cara- me refiero a una de las intenciones, baka.- decía entretanto se levantaba del asiento- Déjanos la organización de la fiesta a Mei y a mi.

El oji-ámbar al ver a su amiga marcharse, desde que su equipo perdió contra Aomine en el Interhigh, Yumi había vuelto a tratarlo más o menos como antes de que ella se fuera del equipo.

Con Yumi:

De camino a casa la castaña recibió un mensaje de parte de Kagami, quien quería verla en la cancha en la que solían entrenar, después del entrenamiento en Seirin, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquel verano había sido el mejor de su vida y todo gracias a él. Pasó por delante su casa y avisó a sus padres de que llegaría más tarde y siguió camino a las canchas. En una de ellas un chico de metro noventa se encontraba haciendo mates.

Kagami se giró al ver a su compañera de clase sentarse en el banquillo, en el que había colocado sus cosas. Anduvo hacia allí y cogió la toalla que estaba en el interior de su bolsa sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad. Hubo un largo silencio hasta que la joven rió ante la situación.

-Gomen Kagami-kun- se disculpó ante la mirada que le había echado- Pero no me acostumbro a verte celoso.

-¿Quién ha dicho que yo esté celoso?

-Tu cara esta tarde cuando Kise me ha raptado al final del entrenamiento y el mensaje que me acabas de mandar- le contestó con una amplia sonrisa, el oji-rojo no dijo nada por lo que siguió hablando- Kise quería hablarme sobre la fiesta sorpresa que quiere hacerle a Miyu-chan por su cumpleaños y quería pedirme que le echara una mano con eso. Además no deberías de estar celoso, ese idiota no tiene ojos para otra persona que no sea Miyu- terminó de explicarle, mientras se levantaba y cogía el balón que el número diez de Seirin había dejado a su lado, e iba a la línea de tiros libres para encestar la pelota fallando en el intento.

-Eres horrible-comentó Kagami caminando hacia ella.

-Enséñame- le sugirió con una sonrisa maliciosa. E pelirrojo se puso detrás de ella, le cogió las manos para ayudarla y tiraron a canasta los dos a la vez, encestado limpiamente. Yumi se giró y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su novio- ¿Vendrías conmigo y con Kuroko al cumpleaños de Miyu?- le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos y con un tono muy dulce en su voz. Después de pensárselo unos segundos asintió de mala gana. Yumi se puso de puntillas y depositó un suave beso en los labios de él- Te quiero.

Los días pasaron y entre Mei y ella organizaron la fiesta. Entretanto Kise pensaba en la idea que le había dado su antigua compañera de clase para el regalo de Miyu. Un par de días antes de la fiesta Yumi junto a Kagami y Kuroko fueron a casa de la primera, para terminar de hacer un trabajo de lengua. Los tres se sorprendieron al ver al rubio en el salón hablando amenamente con la madre de la chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la castaña algo molesta, odiaba que la gente se presentara en su casa sin avisar.

-¡Yumicchi!- gritó y saltó a darle un fuerte abrazo- Necesito que me des algunas fotos que tengas con Miyucchi, onegai.

-Primero suéltame- le dijo a la vez que le empujaba- iré a buscarlas- la oji-marrón se giró hacia su novio y su amigo- Sentaos en el estudio e ir encendiendo el ordenador- el pelirrojo iba a negarse, sin embargo el peli-celeste lo cogió de la chaqueta y se lo llevó.

La chica fue hacia su habitación, seguida del estudiante de Kaijo, una vez allí abrió el último cajón de su escritorio y de él sacó una caja, la cual estaba llena de fotografías. Las observó rápidamente y fue eligiendo las que creía que ambas estaban más favorecidas y se las entregó a su invitado.

-Espero que te sirvan-habló entregándole las fotografías, ya en la puerta.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme con el cumpleaños- le agradeció- Nunca hubiese pensado que me ayudarías después de aquello.

-Lo hago por Miyu, todavía no os he perdonado por eso. Sin embargo es cierto que después del partido contra Aomine-kun me has demostrado que hay algunos aspectos en ti que han cambiado.- le confesó con una sonrisa triste- Será mejor que te vayas, seguro que te has ido sin decirle nada y estará mordiéndose las uñas.-después de despedir al rubio Yumi fue al estudio donde la esperaban para hacer el trabajo, que no terminaron hasta bien entrada la noche.

**Con Miyu:**

Llevaba ya quince minutos esperando a que el rubio saliese de su casa, si seguía a ese ritmo llegarían tarde al entrenamiento. La castaña volvió a llamar al timbre para que su amigo se diera prisa y como respuesta recibió un "Ahora mismo estoy contigo". Miyu se apoyó en la pared y cruzó los brazos. Aquel momento le recordó a las peleas que tenían Yumi, Mei, Aiko y ella con los chicos cuando quedaban para dar una vuelta, sobre la puntualidad. Suspiró odiaba que las cosas hubieran terminado así, pero lo único que les quedaba era seguir el "plan" de Yumi para que se dieran cuentas de sus errores. Al fin Kise salió de su casa, la chica se sorprendió al ver a su compañero cargando con la cartera y con una bolsa de ropa.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Ropa para la sesión de fotos de esta tarde en mi casa.

-Pensé que lo habías dejado por un tiempo para concentrarte en el baloncesto.

-Sí, pero Natsuki-san me ha pedido por favor que le echase una mano.

-Como no siempre ayudándola- susurró la chica apartando la mirada del oji-ámbar y enfocándola al suelo.

-¿Has dicho algo?- le preguntó y recibió como respuesta un "no" casi inaudible- Se me ha olvidado decirte algo cuando te he visto- su amiga volvió a verle la cara- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dijo y depositó un beso en las comisuras de los labios, que provocó que la oji-azul se pusiese como un tomate.

Llegaron a la preparatoria y después del entrenamiento matutino, donde Miyu recibió las felicitaciones por parte de todos sus sempais, se fueron a clases. Aquel día detestaba el horario que le tocaba, tenía educación física, donde seguro terminaría por los suelos, lengua, y química entre otras. Durante la clase de lengua se puso a pensar en su amigo, siempre hacía lo que Natsuki le pidiese, estaba cansada de decirle que sólo lo utilizaba y él siempre hacía caso omiso, además no solamente era eso, también sabía que a aquella chica salió con Ryota, para que su fama aumentase, lo que la ponía realmente enojada, ya que no entendía que tenía aquella chica, que ella no tuviera. Al fin las clases terminaron, el rubio acompañó a su amiga al gimnasio donde se enteraron que no habría entrenamiento, así que Miyu se iba a casa cuando el rubio la cogió por el brazo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A mi casa, a donde voy a ir sino.

-Pues a la mía.

-No.

-Por favor, quiero que estés ahí, en la sesión. Además tengo tu regalo en casa- el jugador número siete de Kaijo le puso ojitos de corderito, a los que no pudo resistirse.

De camino a casa de Kise, ambos amigos se pararon en una cafetería para comprar algunos pasteles, tras la llamada que recibió el chico por parte de Mei y Yumi, quienes habían tenido un pequeño percance con la masa y el horno, así que le pidieron al chico que los comprara.

-¿Para que quieres tantos pasteles?

-Etto... Natsuki me ha pedido que le llevase todo esto, para unos amigos con los que va a salir después de la sesión- sabía que su amiga iba a responderle, por lo que hizo como que miraba el reloj- Voy a ha llegar tarde, será mejor que corramos- dijo y cogió la muñeca de Miyu y salió corriendo arrastrando tras de sí a la chica.

De ese modo llegaron a la casa del oji-ámbar, éste le tapó con una mano los ojos a la chica, mientras que con la otra abría la puerta. Dieron unos pasos más hasta estar completamente dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta, dejando la casa completamente a oscuras y quitándole la mano de los ojos a su amiga. Mei y Yumi encendieron las luces y gritaron junto a todos los demás invitados.

-¡SORPRESA!

Miyu estaba sorprendida, frente a ella estaban Mei, con un vestido plateado con unas tirantas finas agarradas al cuello, por encima de las rodillas, y unas sandalias de tacón fino, al lado de Midorima, Aiko, quien llevaba un vestido color fresón y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color, Yumi quien entrelazaba su mano con la de Kagami, llevaba un traje negro con una sola manga y unas sandalias de tacón, Satsuki con un vestido rojo, que abrazaba a Tetsuya y sus compañeros de equipo. La cumpleañera se giró hacia su amigo de la infancia con una amplia sonrisa y le dio un beso en forma de agradecimiento. Tras aquella muestra de cariño dio comienza la fiesta, sin embargo la mánager de Kaijo fue raptada por sus amigas, quienes la llevaron a la habitación de Kise.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó la chica desubicada.

-No pensarás que íbamos a dejarte que estuvieras en tu cumpleaños con el uniforme de la preparatoria- habló Aiko.

-Así que nos hemos infiltrado en tu casa y te hemos traído este conjunto- terminó la peli-rosa.

Las chicas se apartaron de la vista de la oji-azul dejando que viera un vestido palabra de honor con el cuerpo negro y la falda blanca con unos zapatos de tacón negros. Las cuarto chicas salieron de la habitación para dejar que su amiga se arreglara tranquilamente. Una vez que Miyu se cambió la fiesta comenzó realmente, iba de un lado a otro hablando con todos. Pasó un buen rato hablando con Yumi quien no le quitaba ojo a Kagami, que estaba hablando con Aiko. De repente El número siete de Kaijo llamó la atención de todos los invitados y les pidió que por favor fuesen al a patio trasero. Allí había un escenario y al fondo una tela blanca en la que se proyectaba una foto de la castaña con los ojos-azules.

-Quiero daros las gracias a todos los que habéis venido a celebrar el cumpleaños de esta maravillosa persona- hablaba el dueño de la casa, a la vez que subía al escenario- Durante toda la velada le habéis estado dando a Miyucchi vuestros regalos y ahora es el turno de que yo el de el mío. Así que espero que te guste. Mei por favor dale al play.

La peli-azul le hizo caso y una música empezó a sonar. En la tela blanca se reflejaban una serie de fotos de la cumpleañera con todos sus amigos. Sin previo aviso el modelo se puso a cantar dejando a atónita a su amiga.

_Konna chikaku ni iru noni_  
_tsutaete nai koto ga kimi ni takusan aru noni_  
_just tell me how to get straightforward_

_"I found my soul a best friend"_  
_kono mune ni te wo ate tara_  
_kitto ichiban ni ukabu kao wa_  
_"well just you and you and you"_  
_dakedo terekusai kara_  
_mada kimi ni iwa nai_

_again and again thank you_  
_boku wo mitsukete kure ta kimi ni I say_  
_"deaete yokatta" tte ne_  
_uta ni shita naraba ieru thank you_  
_itoshiki hibi no mainichi ga kimi to waratte bakari datta_  
_I say thank you_

_thank you, thank you, lemme say I thank you_  
_thank you, thank you, korekara mo zutto_  
_thank you, thank you, lemme say I thank you_  
_thank you, thank you, yoroshiku ne I thank you_

_ii koto bakari ja nai_  
_kedo kanjiru ookina ai_  
_kimi ga mite ite kureru kara_  
_mege nai de iru n da_

_"I found my soul a best friend"_  
_konna fu ni motto sunao ni_  
_kimi ni tsutaete rare ta nara_  
_"well just you and you and you"_  
_sukoshi terekusai kedo_  
_kyou wa ganbatte miru yo_

_again and again thank you_  
_boku wo mitsukete kure ta kimi ni I say_  
_"deaete yokatta" tte ne_  
_uta ni shita naraba ieru thank you_  
_itoshiki hibi no mainichi ga kimi to waratte bakari datta_  
_I say thank you_

_thank you, thank you, lemme say I thank you_  
_thank you, thank you, korekara mo zutto_  
_thank you, thank you, lemme say I thank you_  
_thank you, thank you, yoroshiku ne I thank you_

_kisetsu wa megutte iku kedo_  
_kawara nai mono ga kono te ni hitotsu_  
_"well just you and you and you"_  
_kimi no warau kao ga mitai kara_  
_mata arukidaseru n da_

_again and again thank you_  
_boku wo mitsukete kure ta kimi ni I say_  
_"deaete yokatta" tte ne_  
_uta ni shita naraba ieru thank you_  
_itoshiki hibi no mainichi ga kimi to waratte bakari datta_  
_I say thank you_

_thank you, thank you, lemme say I thank you_  
_thank you, thank you, korekara mo zutto_  
_thank you, thank you, lemme say I thank you_  
_thank you, thank you, yoroshiku ne I thank you_

_thank you, thank you, lemme say I thank you_  
_thank you, thank you, korekara mo zutto_  
_thank you, thank you, lemme say I thank you_  
_thank you, thank you, yoroshiku ne I thank you_

La músca dejo de sonar y el video terminó con una pregunta "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" La castaña estaba completamente atónita. Kise dio un par de paso, muy nervioso terminó bajando del escenario y colocándose frente a su amiga infancia. La chica acortó la distancia que había entre ambos y fue a ponerse de puntillas para besar al chico, sin embargo se detuvo, aquello no podía ser real, pensaba, aquello era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Kise se dio cuenta de ello y fue él quien dio el primero beso de muchos otros que vendrían con el tiempo.

-No me has contestado- le susurró el chico sin romper aquel mágico momento para los dos.

-Creo que voy a tener que repetírtelo- comentó con una amplia sonrisa aproximando nuevamente a los labios del as de Kaijo.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, sobre todo a ti María. Siento haber estado tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero se me han ido juntando cosas que me han hecho esta tarea imposible, así que ahora que parece que se han calmado las cosas, intentaré actualizar antes. Nos leemos.**

**Pd: La canción es "Thank you" de Mamoru Miyano**


End file.
